


Mine or Mine

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Drunk Sex, I dont think it counts but whatever, Jealousy, M/M, binding, dubious lube, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: John ignores Arthur’s indignant huff, Javier breaking the kiss – to John’s dismay – and glaring once again at Arthur. “Stay quiet, and you can have your turn.” He orders, baring his teeth slightly. Arthur opens his mouth to speak, only to think better of it and clap his jaw shut. John grins up at him, eyes glinting as Arthur flips him off, crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling to himself.Javier snarls. “And you’ve lost your chance.” Javier turns and snatches a spare lasso from beside John’s cot, shoving Arthur to a spare chair. He silences the protests form the bigger man with another seething look.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan/John Marston, John Marston/Javier Escuella
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Kudos: 29





	Mine or Mine

John snatched Arthur’s hat from his hands, dancing away as the bigger man made a grab for him. He planted the hat on his own head, grinning up at Arthur from under the brim. The hat fell down to cover his eyes and he caught the amused smirk on Arthur’s face as he swiped the hat from John’s head, clamping it onto his own. He ignored the childish pout John shot him. “You,” He turned toward the fire, “Are a ratbag, Marston.” He commented, trying to ignore John’s half-skip toward the fire as he drew ahead of Arthur. John grinned back over his shoulder.

“But I’m _your_ ratbag, right?” He singsonged.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Arthur grumbled, dropping to one of the fur-covered logs and dragging John onto his lap. The younger man tilted his head back, kissing Arthur’s chin lightly. Sean made an over dramatic gagging noise from where he was sitting opposite them, taking a swig from the bottle in his hands. He was promptly ignored as Arthur turned John around. “C’mere.” He growled, pressing their foreheads together.

John stuck his tongue out, the tip brushing Arthur’s nose. It stunned Arthur for a moment, giving John a chance to jump from his lap and skitter away. He ducked around Pearson’s wagon, snatching two beers from the crate. He tossed one to Arthur when he came back, collapsing heavily back to Arthur’s lap, dragging a grunt from the older man. “You are so immature.” Arthur whispered hoarsely into John’s ear, breath fluttering over his skin.

John felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone in Arthur’s voice. Before he could respond, a group of the men and women who had gone robbing came galloping back into camp, all laughing and yelling amongst themselves as they untacked their horses, dumping the saddlebags on tables and grabbing drinks. Arthur and John’s heads snap up at the ruckus, Arthur craning to face Javier, who had been leading the group.

‘The group’ as it was, consisted of Javier, Bill, Lenny, Uncle – who had insisted he would be invaluable – Hosea, Tilly and Karen. The seven of them had seemed like a lot for one convey of stages, but judging by the saddlebags, they’d made a good take. “Assuming that went well?” Arthur sighed. Javier collapsed to his usual seat by the fire, taking a long drink from his beer.

“Sure.” He said quickly, taking another draught. Arthur grunted, taking a swig from his own bottle, only to realise it was empty and frown, tossing it away. John finished his, throwing it into the fire.

“Glass don’t burn, y’know.” Arthur commented dryly and John grumbled about the fact that he knew, leaning his head back against Arthur’s shoulder and closing his eyes in contentment. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John half dragged Arthur to his tent, stumbling with every step and snorting drunkenly. The other gang members were still singing and drinking around the fire, John and Arthur now drunk enough to have lost all presence of mind. John laughed as he fell backward to his cot, trying to close the tent flap as Arthur just about collapsed on top of him. He let his head drop back as Arthur began kissing down his neck.

His breath hitched as Arthur’s hands trailed up the front of his shirt, pulling the buttons free and kissing now down John’s chest and stomach. John glanced up to find he had in fact, _not_ closed the tent flap, and a drunken Javier was stumbling away from the fire. He tensed and felt Arthur sit up straight, following John’s gaze. A sick idea worked it’s way into Arthur’s fogged thoughts and he smirked.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Marston?” He slurred, the other man still staring at Javier.

“Nothing.” He squeaked. Ignoring the evil glint in Arthur’s eyes and focusing his attention to the other man’s lips, pressing his own to them. Arthur grunted, growling after his initial surprise.

Loudly.

 _Shit_. John thought as Javier’s head snapped up toward them, eyes widening slightly at the sight he was suddenly faced with. _Shit shit shit._

_Fuck._

Arthur pressed John back to the cot when he tried to rise, still kissing hungrily. Javier crept toward them. John closed his eyes and kissed Arthur back, licking into the bigger man’s mouth, hearing the faint intake of breath from Javier.

**Fuck.**

They were all stupidly drunk and John was finding he was liking the idea he thought Arthur was having. He opened his eyes slowly and met Javier’s hungry gaze. Javier froze, staring blankly at John. John raised an eyebrow, not moving to close the tent flap.

An invitation.

Javier took the chance eagerly. Stepping the rest of the way into the tent, closing the canvas flap behind him and shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. Arthur broke his kiss with John to look at Javier.

“Can we help you?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Javier growls, stepping forward and taking Arthur’s chin in his hand, glaring into his eyes. John watches dumbfounded as Arthur shrivels before the scrutinising gaze. Never had he seen Arthur back down from a challenge, spoken or otherwise. Javier snorts, letting go of Arthur and turning to John. “Let me show you-” He breaks of to place a gentle hand on John’s cheek, pressing a delicate kiss to John’s lips.

John ignores Arthur’s indignant huff, Javier breaking the kiss – to John’s dismay – and glaring once again at Arthur. “Stay quiet, and you can have your turn.” He orders, baring his teeth slightly. Arthur opens his mouth to speak, only to think better of it and clap his jaw shut. John grins up at him, eyes glinting as Arthur flips him off, crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling to himself.

Javier snarls. “And you’ve lost your chance.” Javier turns and snatches a spare lasso from beside John’s cot, shoving Arthur to a spare chair. He silences the protests form the bigger man with another seething look, looping the rope around Arthur’s chest and upper arms, immobilising him on the chair. He ties another length around Arthur’s knees and the legs of the chair, surveying his handiwork and swiping John’s bandana from a table.

He gags Arthur and turns back to John, grinning wolfishly. John feels exactly like prey, but feels a wanting shiver down to his toes at the feeling. He spares a glance at the helpless Arthur, eyes dark above the bandana. Javier presses a hand to John’s chest, pushing him back to the cot and kissing him slowly. He keeps kissing and nibbling at John’s lips until he feels John’s hard cock pressing against his thigh.

He undoes John’s pants, shoving them down and tossing them aside. Arthur’s weak protesting is ignored by both when he sees John’s hardness. Not for him.

For Javier.

He’s angered, turned on, jealous and desperate all at the same time, the cocktail brewing inside him.

John allows himself to be flipped over, groaning at the sudden feeling of Javier licking at his ass. Javier presses his tongue into John for several minutes, until he finally, _finally_ slips a slender finger inside him. John feels a split second of embarrassment at the whorish moans that spill from his lips. Javier seems pleased about the fact and begins pumping his finger in and out, gradually adding a second, and a third.

Once satisfied he lines his cock up with John’s entrance, goaded by the whines coming from the corner of the tent. He thrusts completely in, digging his fingers into John’s hips and bending over him, biting at John’s shoulder. He stays that way for a few moments before rocking his hips, faster and faster.

He brushes against John’s prostate, lapping up the moans from the man below him, thrusts becoming erratic as they both neared the edge of their bliss. Arthur was now panting from his chair, straining against his bonds. Javier spits a string of Spanish as he climaxes, dragging John with him. Seed shoots from John’s cock and he whines, Javier milking him for all he’s worth.

Javier pulls out, staring for a moment at his own spend dripping from John’s ass. They both glance to see Arthur sagging at his bindings, a dark stain slowly seeping across the material of his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised that at some point I swapped from past to present tense so... uh... oops? Yeah normally I’m pretty good but oh well


End file.
